


Of Lord's and Lovers

by koakuma_tsuri



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koakuma_tsuri/pseuds/koakuma_tsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Dobell's hardest interview is with that man he wants know so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lord's and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry George.
> 
> But you're not alone.
> 
>  
> 
> **This is a pisstake**

George Dobell feels like an idiot. Tripping over his words in a manner he just _doesn’t_. He’s a journalist for god’s sake. And if he stares too long into Nick Compton’s face, he really doesn’t notice. Those are the type of eyes one can truly drown in. A deep steely blue that betrays the determination that has so far fuelled his turbulent career. A deep steely blue that George thinks he’ll paint his bedroom walls with, just to remember meeting this man at a place so sacred.

When the question concerning Nick’s US TV debut arises, it becomes all he can see – all he can think. Those long legs; the tight white boxer-briefs that just seem to highlight the pedigree and perfection of his form. He can’t stop thinking of how every time he had watched that video – bless Anderson for uploading it for the world to appreciate – how he had wanted to run his fingers through the luscious flopping blonde hair.

Maybe he says the question too eagerly. Maybe that eagerness is misconstrued by the batsman as rudeness. Maybe that’s for the best. But Nick’s too polite to make a scene about it. Responding so candidly, George is lost in that ever-present fantasy of Nick dancing into the bedroom, similarly clad, and climbing onto the red satin sheets to join him.

Before he knows it, Nick’s answered the question. It is yes, he would pose naked. _Naked_. For  a gay publication. George can see it. He wants to buy it. He wants to keep it in the top drawer of his bedside table. Or maybe propped against the lamp. Maybe above the bed itself.

He knows he’s smiling, but he can’t help it! This man is simply beautiful. His voice is like the pure crystal waters that lap at the beaches of Knysna. His mouth pouts so delicately when he’s not talking. George has to turn away. Has to crack some joke to distract himself, distract _Nick_ from the fact he’s staring. It’s a flirt… it’s something he hopes the batsman will find amusing. Because he wants to see that soul-stealing smile.

The interview ends too quickly. Far too quickly. Either he’s calming down or Nick’s warming up to him. Maybe it’s both. Maybe he could invite Nick down to the Tavern for a drink or two. But George settles for a handshake and one of those devastating smiles that will haunt him in the moonlight hours for weeks. He never has to courage to ask. But there’s always a next. It is, after all, just a polite enquiry.

**Author's Note:**

> #BringBackCompo


End file.
